Midnight
by Fullmetal Ai
Summary: Tonight was a good night for stargazing, and though Vivi knew he should have been asleep, he couldn't help but look at the night sky. [VivixEiko, ZidanexGarnet]


**Title:** Midnight  
**Author: **Fullmetal Ai  
**Rating:** G

* * *

The stars shone brightly across the inked sky. Tonight was a good night for stargazing, and though Vivi knew he should have been asleep, he couldn't help but look at the night sky. Somewhere out there, there were more Black Mages, more like him .. and they had no minds of their own. Vivi closed his eyes, taking in a breath. He knew how lucky he was to still be alive, and able to think for himself. Still, he couldn't help but wonder what life would be like if he could share this pain with another ..

"Couldn't sleep either?" A childish voice asked as she sat down beside him. Vivi's eyes opened, almost immediately alarmed at the sudden intrusion. The tiny girl giggled, scrunching up her face as she did so.

"You're funny. I never really noticed that before." Vivi regained his composure at the sudden fright he had gotten, relaxing enough to laugh along with her.

"Why aren't _you_ sleeping?" Vivi asked, making sure to put emphasis on the correct word. She giggled again.

"Too excited. Tomorrow we'll be in Lindblum." There seemed to be another reason, though she didn't seem to want to admit it.

"How are the others?" She scowled.

"Zidane and Dagger are getting all lovey-dovey again .." She crossed her arms, pouting. "Or at least, Zidane is. Dagger seems to think it's funny." Vivi chuckled.

"Well, Zidane loves Dagger. Or at least, that's what Freya told me back in Cleyra." She turned around, confused.

"Who's Freya?"

"An old accomplice of ours. I guess we could say she was a friend .."

"Was?"

"We parted ways with her before we met you."

"Oh." Vivi looked to her and ... well, quite frankly, he didn't know what to say. She seemed normal enough .. but there was something strange about her this evening.

"Eiko .. other than Zidane, what made you decide to come with us?" She was silent for a moment.

"I have nothing else to do, really. My family's gone. All I have left are the moogles," Eiko smiled. "Then, I meet you guys .. you seem nice enough, so I figure 'hey, why not?' And join ya'll."

"Oh .."

"Something wrong?" Eiko turned to look at the mage. When he didn't answer, she began to look him up and down .. from the bottom of his shoes, to his robes .. finally, to his hat. She grinned. _Now what would he do if .._

"HEY!" Vivi suddenly shouted, feeling the cool air lightly touch his head as he turned to look at her, a slight flush evident on his face. To his side, he saw that Eiko had stolen his hat clean off of his head, and was now wearing it herself. She grinned.

"I like this hat. It's a nice fit!" She giggled, and Vivi could feel himself become redder.

"Give it back, Eiko! Please!" He pleaded with her. Eiko only stood and stuck her tongue out at him.

"Gotta catch me first!" Vivi gave his best pleading look to her.

"Nuh-uh! That's not going to woooork!" She sang, skipping in circles around the young mage. Vivi stood, suddenly finding himself chasing after the young girl, who only laughed and ran faster.

"Give it back, Eiko!"

"Catch me, Catch me ..."

"Eiko, Pleeeease!"

"Ya gotta catch me first, Vivi!"

"Eikoooo!"

"What did I just get done tellin' ya?"

* * *

Inside the hut, Zidane listened to the ruckus that was going on outside, courtesy of the two youngest members of the party. He chuckled, leaning back in the Inn's bed and grinning. Dagger smiled and laughed lightly as well.

"What exactly is going on out there?" Zidane grinned.

"They're building a relationship. I say this is a good time to keep building on our own .." He leaned forward, raising his eyebrows a few times as if to emphasize his point. Dagger croseed her arms and tried to keep from giggling out loud at his antics.

"Funny, Zidane."

"I'm serious .. OW!" Zidane began rubbing a now very sore spot on his head. "What was that for?"

"Just keep an eye on them, okay? We all need to rest before we reach Lindblum tomorrow," Dagger yawned and lay down in the bed, wrapping the covers around her lithe frame. Zidane sighed.

"Fine. 'night, Dagger."

"Night."

* * *

_**-End**_

* * *

**A/N:** Hello! n.n I'm not nessecarily new to the FFIX area of fanfiction(dot)net, but my last fanfiction ... Ehhh .. well, let's just say it sucked. I mean, it SUCKED. Soooo. Now that I'm a better writer, I've decided to try again. :D I hope ya'll enjoy this little one-shot, and .. err .. have a nice day? XD Hah. Shows how much I like writing Author's Notes without any point to 'em. Enjoy :D 


End file.
